


turns

by septembersnotes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Bodied Reader, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Smut, eren failed chemistry and now they fuck on the weekends, fucking idiot, fucking nerd, long haired eren with messy hair on the bed mhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm, no proof read there is no god, oh my god they were roommates, reader has a phd in talking shit and making boxed mashed potatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembersnotes/pseuds/septembersnotes
Summary: "We make out, and whoever moans first, or even lets out a noise, is at the complete mercy of another for the rest of the month. Only kissing and clothed touching is allowed. Deal?”Eren x female-bodied sub reader, based on the song positions by Ariana Grande.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 81





	turns

_“You’re asking me to beg while using the word ‘please’?”_ Eren’s chuckle from across your couch only fuelled your embarrassment. This was ridiculous.

“I was being polite.” You muttered, getting up a little too quickly and power walking towards the kitchen. You had asked Eren to, for once in his goddamn life, be on the submissive side in bed. Just as an experiment. But alas, you had failed spectacularly in your delivery once you realized how utterly naive your request sounded like in retrospect.

 _“Eren, beg for me once. Pretty please.”_ You had said.

His eyes glimmered with shock, then followed up with bemusement as he laughed at your request, as if you just told him the funniest joke of his life, before going back to his Netflix with an amused glint in his eyes.

“Sweetheart, you demand someone to beg.” He wiggled his finger at you as if you were a student and he was reviewing your horrible test score.

 _“You should know this by now.”_ Fuck him, cocky bastard, even his voice carried arrogance.

You ignored him, pretending to be really into reading the ingredients of the boxed mashed potatoes you were not planning on making.

Damn him, damn this entire conversation. Your ears were red as rubies, and he was having the time of his life watching you be an embarrassed little shit.

You were almost to the last line of the ingredients when you heard the Netflix turn off and footsteps entering the kitchen space.

Eren walked past you and grabbed a stray hair tie from the island counter, standing behind you just close enough to touch as he tied his hair in a low bun. There was silence for a while before he blurts out, scaring you shitless.

“Sodium acid pyrophosphate, sodium bisulfite, citric acid, mixed tocopherols-“

“Eren, what the fuck.”

“I wanted to know what was it that got you so interested that you ignored me talking for a straight minute.” Gray-green eyes bore into yours, and your breath hitched. It was never a good idea to maintain prolonged eye contact with him. It had gotten you into trouble before due to the nature of your..arrangement with your roommate.

You willed your gaze back towards the box.

“Anything is more interesting than hearing you bully me.”

“Even box mashed potato ingredients list?”

“Especially that.”

“You only say that because you’re embarrassed.”

“I’m serious, It’s chemistry, you’ll learn something educational.”

“I dropped chem for a reason in high school, my y/n.”

“You dropped everything in high school.” You huffed at the memory, of even being suspended and you tutoring him in all the classes the two of you shared.

“Never dropped my standards though.”

“What-“ without warning, he hoisted you up on the counter, stabilizing you with his hand on your back. It's been months, how did this simple action still send shivers down your spine?

“Look at me.”

You were about to say ‘make me’ but Eren beat you to speaking,

_“And don’t you dare say anything smart.”_

Hesitantly, you looked at him. Your eyes trailed from his clear eyes to the half-assed bun that only he seemed to pull off, (the guy from your work tried to make his hair into a bun like even once to impress you and ended up looking like a wet rat, you almost felt bad at laughing) to his loose black t-shirt hiding that ridiculously toned body that only you had the pleasure of seeing.

Flashbacks from last week when that exact body was on top of you, all night long, relentlessly hard as he fucked you over and over until dawn broke unwillingly raged in your mind, making you hot from just the mere memory of it.

You bit back a moan as he called out your name, even just looking at him made you dizzy.

“I said I have an offer.” Your ears perked up at that.

“I’m listening, Yeager.”

“We make out, and whoever moans first, or even lets out a noise, is at the complete mercy of another for the rest of the month. Only kissing and clothed touching is allowed. Deal?” The end of the sentence came out as a whisper as he shuffled closer towards you. You could smell his cedar cologne. Intoxicating shit. 

The world seemed to shift beneath your feet, more than two weeks of Eren under you. Your mind wandered with infinite possibilities, Hitch had told you her experiences of tying her boyfriend up and doing the craziest things to him. You had blushed like a fucking virgin when she started talking about using handcuffs on Marlo, and deep within you, even if you had a preference for submission, sometimes you looked at Eren and wondered how would it feel like to handcuff, tease and fuck the life out of him, for once, have tears running down his face and your name on his lips like a prayer mixed along with pathetic moans. The way you did for him. 

It’s not like Eren was horrible and never let you have your way, you fucking loved all the things he did to you, he had way too much experience in comparison, but you could learn as well, and sometimes you thought of domming the absolute fuck out of him, especially when he was being a little shithead like moments ago.

It’s only returning the favor, right?

You were going to win this deal.

“Deal, rapunzel.”

He rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname you gave him, slightly going pink at the ears and you softened a little.

“I play to win, babe.”

“Oh, you do too, babe?” You smiled lazily, looking at him through your lashes. His breath quickened.

Excellent.

After a moment of staring and as if he were returning back to his senses, eren shook his head, before his eyes took on a dangerous glint.

“You’re on then, sweetheart.” He mocked in a low voice as his lips found yours with practiced ease. Hands situating themselves on the kitchen counter as he angled his head to go deeper into the kiss. You leaned back as your mouth opened to welcome him eagerly, hungrily, desperately. 

Kissing him never got old. He tasted like mint and berries, and with every kiss you felt like you were floating in the air, hovering around in pleasure as he nipped at your lower lip, biting and tugging here and there. His hands stayed stubbornly at the counter and normally you would whine for him to put them on you, but since that meant losing the bet now, you had to think of another way.

You were going to play dirty.

Holding out your hand on his right shoulder, you pushed back your weight towards him and brought your fingers to trace his nipple. Eren halted in his ministrations to fly open his eyes, looking at you with unabashed, aroused shock as you continued kissing him, smiling into the kiss and rubbing his pecs. In a moment, his hands gripped your waist as he brought you closer to him, opening your mouth with his with newfound intensity. You were dangerously close to the edge of the kitchen counter.

Your first instinct at the wonderful feeling of Eren Yeager shoving his tongue down your throat was to leave out a choked, pathetic moan, but you held back, you willed every single sense in your body to hold itself back as Eren began kissing down your neck real sloppy, the sole noises making your cunt flutter with delight. In retaliation, you wrapped your legs around his waist and let him feel the wetness of your pussy as it seeped a little from your thin underwear on his sweatpants.

Eren twitched. you felt his mouth open and close near your clavicle, yet no sound ever came out. You peeped down to see his dick’s outline hard and visible on his dark sweatpants and smirked at the sight.

Putting extra pressure on your sides, he hoisted you and positioned you with your back against the wall, one hand finding and lacing your fingers with his and the other maintaining balance. He bit down on your neck, bruising it, and you screamed mentally.

It felt good, it felt so fucking good. You wanted to voice out your thoughts, you wanted him to hear how good he was doing, how he made your pussy clench by just holding your hand like that, how badly you wanted his dick in you and fuck you until your voice was hoarse and tears lined your face. You wanted to whisper in his ears in a voice only he had access to just how filthy you are for him, and him only. You wanted to tell him how nobody does it like him and whine in his ears as he told you how good you are to him. 

_Fuck fuck fuck,_ and now he’s rubbing circles on your hardened nipples and your mind is turning into mush. You were going to lose, you could come from this alone. Your nipples are too sensitive for this shit, you bite back another moan as you open your mouth wide. You felt eren smile.

 _You’re gonna make me win? Just like that?_ His voice echoed in your mind.

Oh.

Oh no.

 _That’s so weak, at least put up a fight, my silly little y/n._ His voice taunted coldly.

No no no.

And that was all it took for you to rake your fingers through his locks and tug on them, hard.

Eren halted, slowly looking up at you accusingly as if you just committed a war crime.

“Did I-was that, eren, i’m sorry I didn’t mean-“ you rambled anxiously, unsure of whether or not you overstepped a line.

“No.” He rasped out, technically that did not count. It wasn’t a moan. He was safe.

“That was…good.” red painted his cheeks as his eyes darted from looking at you to looking at the floor, no sign of the absolute cocky monster who was ravaging you moments ago. You were almost impressed with yourself.

His grip loosened a little and you slipped slightly, in alarm, he brought you closer to him and held you in his arms. Walking towards the couch, no matter how muscular they were, you felt bad for his arms though, they had been holding you up for around ten minutes by now.

Oh well, it's not like he was complaining. you just gave him a free arm workout anyway.

All miscellaneous thought left your mind as eren plopped you on the couch, giving you an uncharacteristic kiss in the hair, as he still recovered from his blush.

Did he-, did pulling his hair like that make him like that? You pulled his hair when it got really intense whenever you two fucked, but the reaction that usually followed was _‘fucking hell y/n.’_ and _‘you don’t have any plans for walking tomorrow, yeah?’_ muttered lowly in your ear before getting the daylights fucked out of you. It was never this reaction, he looked,

Shy.

You made a quick mental note of that as you crawled over him, sitting on his lap and kissing him gently, slowly raking your fingers through his bun. He was holding you now, eyebrows scrunched together as his fingers ran up and down your back. He was enjoying this, holy shit.

You felt Eren's chest tighten, almost as if he wanted to-

An idea popped into your head, it was risky.

“Nod if you want more.”

He opened one eye to examine you, then slowly, he let out an almost imperceptible nod.

Jackpot.

Your hands found that pesky hair tie and rid Eren's hair from its constraints. pushing all your weight on him, you threw him down into the pillowed couch and admired his splayed-out face, his loose hair, and flushed cheeks. He was looking at you with hooded eyes, in half awe, and half frustration, waiting to make another move, completely at your-

Mercy.

Just like the way you were for him countless times before.

Your eyes glinted.

“Want me?”

Eren was quiet for a moment, looking at you, from your half-crazed look to your hardened nipples visible through your shirt to the dripping pussy just out of reach for him. He felt at a loss. He wanted to grab you down and flip you over and pound you raw, he wanted you to scream his name out and apologize for teasing him like this, he wanted to do so many things to you. He wanted to ruin his pathetic partner.

But instead, Eren nodded. 

Like a pathetic boy.

You grinned down on him and tugged his hair hard. Eren let out a sharp hiss of breath. You were so close to winning this. Just control, a little more-

But then you felt eren grab your ass and squeeze it _hard,_ consequently, all rational thought left your head as you literally wobbled over him.

The fucker grinned.

His hands began to trail up your torso, scratching the soft skin at your waist. You felt him smile against your neck as delicious shudders filled you up with every caress.

You were putty in his hands, only seconds away from losing.

As if he could sense your thoughts, Eren hands immediately grabbed left your sides to the small of your back, dipping his head into the valley of your breasts, leaving wet kisses in his wake as he rocked against you at a glacial pace.

You were a goner. You celebrated your perceived victory a little too quickly, you fool, you absolute clown. You were going to lose, of course, you would, you have no chance against him, he just let you think you could win. Now he’s going to punish you for teasing him for days on end.

Dejectedly, in a last _‘fuck it’_ attempt, you bit his ear and rutted against him with the last bit of your energy, you were so slick with arousal, and moments away from your orgasm, you opened your mouth to let out a long-awaited moan as you maneuvered your hips on him, already imagining his triumphant face when he feels you whine and drip down his covered length.

What you didn’t imagine was Eren, eyes shut, mewling out your name with a low, guttural whine as he threw his head back, breathing heavily and shuddering.

Holy shit. 

You marveled at the sight. You felt him leak over his pants as he repeated your name over and over. Grabbing your arm and shoving it in his hair as he rode out his orgasm. He stuttered your name with a final rock of his hip.

It was quiet for a while, Eren’s eyes were still closed as he held your fingers close to him, breathing returning back to normal.

“Fucking hell.” He muttered, looking back at you and groaning at your enchanted, yet morbid expression.

You crawled closer to him, letting out a victorious grin.

 _“I win, baby.”_ You crooned.

Eren groaned.


End file.
